The Baker Street Marriage
by Redderhead
Summary: SEQUEL TO BAKER STREET WEDDING - This is rated M for a reason. Continuation from Mrs Hudson's wedding and Johnlock realisation. Please if this is not your thing do not read it, otherwise, please enjoy!


_Ok then, fans! I apologise profusely that this has taken me SO LONG – but here is the sequel to "The Baker Street Wedding" – as per usual I do not own Mr Lovely Cumberbatch or Mr Hedgehog Freeman, nor do I own any rights to Sir ACD's masterpieces or anything to do with the BBC; but they are all exceedingly fantastic._

_Please enjoy._

The Baker Street Marriage

John woke slowly, his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. He turned to lye on his back and instantly caught sight of ice blue eyes staring at him.

"Good Morning" Sherlock said, his voice rough from sleep. John smiled sleepily.

"You slept?" the Doctor asked in awe.

"Yesterday _was_ exhausting" Sherlock mused as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes as a toddler would; signalling sleepiness.

"True" John concurred as he turned toward the tall genius.

"So, today, what would you like to do to celebrate our…_partnership?_" Sherlock asked, raising one hand to his own messy hair as the other lay on his sheet-clad chest.

"Y-you were serious about today?" John asked incredulously.

"I rarely jest, John" Sherlock said quietly as he examined the ceiling with a slight squint.

"Well, in that case, I-I'm not sure. Are you inviting anyone?" John asked shakily, suddenly feeling hopeful and excited.

"No" Sherlock said thoughtfully.

"Not even Mycroft?" John asked.

"Definitely not" the consulting detective spat.

"There will be press coverage" John said with a sigh, picking at a particle of fluff on his pillow.

"And why would that bother me?" Sherlock asked, furrowing his brow and throwing John a questioning glance.

"Well, it's obvious you want no one to _know _that we, well, you know" John said harshly.

"Don't be dim, John. I do not want anyone there because they do not deserve to be invited. It's _our _decision, therefore the only people I see fit to be there is us. If I didn't want people to know of our…_relationship _I wouldn't have danced with you or shared my first kiss with you last night, would I?" Sherlock finished, he glanced at John before returning his gaze to the ceiling; "If you really want to, we can have a _thing _afterward" he sniffed.

John smiled before tentatively pecking Sherlock's lips with his own. "I was your first kiss?" He asked, examining Sherlock's face closely.

"Do not get sentimental on me, John" Sherlock sighed heavily, adamantly still staring at the white pebble-dashed ceiling of his bedroom. John smiled and placed his hand upon the consulting detective's, still laying upon his chest.

"Lestrade. You have to come, we have an emergency" Sherlock rumbled as he burst through the door of Greg Lestrade's office, alone.

"Is it my division?" Greg asked as he looked sadly at his uneaten lunch consisting of one soggy pasty.

"Of course, Domestic, Brixton Road" Sherlock said sharply before turning heel – his coat swishing impressively in the small office before he strode out.

Lestrade sighed heavily and grabbed his coat as he ran after the brunette, leaving the sad pasty alone on his desk.

"Where are we going?" Lestrade asked as he fell into the taxi that John was holding for them.

"The scene of the crime" Sherlock mused as he smiled slightly at John. He turned back to Lestrade with a serious expression and handed him an evidence bag.

Greg held the bag up to the light. It held two thick sided silver bands.

"Domestic, you say?" Lestrade asked curiously.

"Oh the best kind" Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock, this isn't the scene of any crime" Lestrade said as he stood in the middle of the registry office. "If anything I would have thought you two were-" Greg was cut off here by Sherlock and John removing their coats. Underneath they were wearing matching tuxedo suits with silk neckerchiefs.  
"-getting married" Lestrade finished with a gawp directed at the two men.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the partnership of these two gentlemen" Started the male appointed officer.

Lestrade felt a smile spread his face as he watched on; Sherlock and John stood proudly before the desk, taking their vows to one another, the only person here to witness it was the DI. It was the biggest compliment Greg had ever had from Sherlock, and this led to his eyes becoming exceedingly wet.

"Who gives these two, permission to be wed in the eyes of the law?" The man asked kindly, smiling down at the only three men in the large wooden panelled echo-y room.

Greg coughed lightly; "I do" he said proudly, his hands behind his back as he smiled at the grateful looking Consulting Detective.

"Very well, who has the rings?" The leader of ceremonies asked. John turned to Greg and smiled to see the detective had already caught on; opening the evidence bag to retrieve the two rings from within and hand them to the registry.

The Officer beamed as he read the last lines of the ceremony and looked on as the two men nervously pecked each others lips.

"That's it, you two have officially become old, like me" Lestrade said with a light chuckle as he slapped both men on the back in congratulations.

Sherlock smiled widely at Lestrade; "Oh, we'll never be as old as you."

"Sherlock" John warned.

"Sorry" Sherlock said after a beat of silence.

"It's ok you big git, just take care of John here or I'll lock you up" Greg said menacingly.

"That would be tremendously ambitious –"

"Sherlock" John warned again.

"Sorry, yes, I will look after John" Sherlock said, humouring the DI with a slight smile.

"Be at Regents Park Boathouse café at 6pm" John said as Greg exited the taxi onto the doorstep of Scotland Yard. "And thank you, Greg" the Doctor said gratefully as he closed the door and sat back next to his partner.

"So, where are we going for our honeymoon?" John teased as he laced his fingers with the taller man's in the back of the quiet taxi cab.

"One step at a time, John." Sherlock mused with a smile.

"We had better break the news to people when we get back to the flat" John said as he chewed his thumb in thought.

Sherlock squeezed the Doctor's other hand gently. "Do not worry, John. I have taken care of everything" the consulting detective said with a smile. "Just be sure to be at the boathouse at 1800".

John smiled as he turned to his husband. "You're not serious? _You've _organised it?" he asked incredulously.

"Why is that such a surprise, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, 'you' and 'people' do not really go directly together, usually, without a 'me' in the middle you can be rather abrasive" the Doctor explained, tilting his head as his tongue darted over his bottom lip in punctuation.

Sherlock smiled coyly. "Believe it or not, Doctor, I did actually get along in life before I met you." At John's reply of silence he hastened to add; "God knows how though".

John smirked out of his window before tightening his hand around his husbands.

After paying the taxi fee the men stood on the pavement outside 221B. Sherlock looked rather puzzled by something.

"Is it not one of those tradition _things _that I'm supposed to carry you into the house?" The taller of the Watson-Holmes asked.

John looked Sherlock up and down on the pavement before he shook his head; "I don't think that we are that type ofcouple, Sherlock". John confirmed before unlocking the door to their home.

Occupying his seat by the fireplace – Sherlock assumed his usual stance; his elbows on each armrest with his fingers steepled together at his mouth. He watched avidly as his new husband moved toward to kitchen and so predictably made cups of tea.

"Sit next to me" Sherlock said quietly as John placed the cup on the taller man's side of the coffee table.

"Sherlock, you are in an armchair, there is no room to sit _beside_ you" John said with a light laugh as he popped a biscuit in his mouth.

Sherlock slowly turned his head up to meet John's eyes. "Then sit _on_ me".

John's chewing of the custard cream paused as he looked down at Sherlock in shock.

Sherlock sighed after a moments silence; "Is it so bad to want to be near my new Husband?" he asked.

John smiled at the turn of phrase. "Not when you say it like that" he replied before carefully setting his own tea down and proceeding to sit on the armrest of Sherlock's chair.

Sherlock smiled as he grabbed hold of the Doctor and pulled him off his perch, consequently onto his lap. John let out an undignified squeal as he landed sprawled across the detective; however, he recovered quickly when he discovered the smile directed at him and he allowed his head to lye back against the armrest.

"Its' all so sudden isn't it?" John questioned softly as he raised a hand to Sherlock's cheek; tracing the infamously high cheek bones there.

"Not really, John" Sherlock replied impassively. "We've been stepping round it for some time" he said with a raised eyebrow.

John raised both of his eyebrows in response; "Ok, tell me" he said with a sigh as he dropped his hand away from the taller man's face but did not break his gaze from the sparkling light grey eyes above him.

"Yesterday, at Mrs Hudson's wedding; you felt sad, jealous and consequently guilty. You felt all of those feelings because you had not yet married or settled down. You felt guilt because you realised you had me, but that I was not _in fact_ a partner of sorts, not as much as you wanted me to be. You told me a long time ago that you did not want a family this was probably not a conscious decision, however, based with other facts it was obvious you were trying to initiate a relationship. Other facts such as ensuring my safety at all times, constantly Doctoring me; offering to bathe and feed me yourself more than once. I know that you sometimes spend the night in the armchair in my bedroom if I am out late or asleep in here and do not even get me started on the conversation you initiated in Angelo's the day after we met." Sherlock finished, taking a much needed breath. "Subconsciously, you have wanted me since we met".

John's eyes widened. "And you?" he asked, gulping down air.

"I knew I loved you from the moment you chased the taxi with me" Sherlock said quietly as he placed a hand gently on John's shoulder.

John smiled widely as he allowed his eyes to flicker between the younger mans' lips and eyes.

"Apologies for being slow on the uptake…again" John said through his smile, the soldier then started to laugh heartily.

"What?" Sherlock asked looking puzzled.

"Usually, this conversation happens _before_ getting betrothed." John replied.

"John, as you said last night 'there is no usual in this case'". Sherlock smiled.

After a while, John got to his feet and the pair consumed their tea and celebratory biscuits before the Doctor made for his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock questioned without moving an inch.

"I was going to check the blog." John said, indicating his laptop even though he knew Sherlock couldn't see him.

"Don't. Leave it for today" Sherlock said, bending in his chair to pick up his violin from the floor.

"What have you done to it?" John said accusingly as Sherlock began to play an upbeat concerto.

"Nothing, John" Sherlock said cheerily over the music he was producing.

John sighed and sat heavily in his own armchair, loosening his silk neckerchief and watching his husband play to him.

At five thirty in the afternoon; John stood to retrieve his port from the kitchen. Pouring two small glasses he walked back over to Sherlock and broke his reverie with the offering.

"I don't drink, John" Sherlock mused as he eyed the liquid dubiously.

"Today you do" John said cheerfully as he sat himself down again, opposite the taller man. "To a long and _complicated _life of solving crimes and being lovers" the ex-soldier said raising his glass.

Sherlock smiled warmly at his companion before raising his glass in response.

"Right, lets go shall we?" John said getting to his feet once more and placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

"You go on ahead, I will follow" Sherlock mused quietly, still eyeing his alcoholic beverage.

John's smile dropped a centimetre as he looked down at his husband; "Why?"

Sherlock looked past his glass and up at the Doctor. He didn't respond directly, instead getting to his feet, the Detective mirrored John's earlier action of placing his full glass on the table before approaching the shorter man.

Placing delicate hands on John's hips, he leaned in close; "Sit at the bar, do not move until you see me".

John shivered as the low baritone in his ear travelled the length of his spine. "I love you, Sherlock" John said quietly.

"Likewise, John" Sherlock said with a smile as he leaned back to comb John's short hair with his elegant fingers. "Now go on, or our guests will be lost".

John smiled widely as he kissed Sherlock quickly and picked up his jacket. Ensuring he had his phone and with a quick glance back at the impossible 'sociopath', he trotted down the stairs onto the street.

Sherlock pocketed his hands as he stood in the centre of the room. 'Showtime' he thought.

John immediately was faced with a pavement full of fans, photographers and reporters as he opened the front door.

"Dr Watson, are you really married to Sherlock Holmes?" a woman shouted.

"Dr Watson, do you consider yourself _owned_ by Mr Holmes?" a male voice bellowed.

John's face was one of thunder as he realised the only way this could have happened, Sherlock must have hacked his blog.

"Yes, we are married. No, Sherlock is the female in this relationship." John shouted out whilst fighting his way through the crowd towards the road; to his surprise as the crowd parted he was presented with a white Mercedes. The driver of the vehicle promptly opened the back door for the Doctor.

"Don't suppose _you_ know anything about how word got out?" John queried the driver as he fixed his neckerchief nervously and watched buildings pass by the tinted windows.

"It's on your Blog Doctor Watson." The young man said from the front seat explained in his thick London accent.

"Figures" John huffed from the back seat.

"Here, can I come to the ceremony?" the lad asked.

"Might as well, I am sure there will be a large audience, now." John said darkly.

"We're here" the driver called happily as he pulled the vehicle into park.

John's jaw dropped at the sight from his window. The bar had been decorated, not a little - but a lot. There was an outdoor stage under a gazebo, many seats lining it, each decorated with a white material bow. The sun was out and many people were milling about the lawns. The boathouse bar had been opened up, all the doors open and music was playing softly. The scene was positively romantic.

As the driver opened the car door, John stepped out sheepishly, allowing his eyes to travel over the multicoloured lanterns that framed the outdoor gazebo and the waiters and waitresses adding finishing touches to flowers and tables.

"He couldn't of-" John started in awe.

"I may have had to intervene" came a treacle covered voice from behind the Doctor.

"Mycroft!" John said as he whirled in a circle to see his brother-in-law.

"Hello, brother" Mycroft said quietly, a smile plastering his face. "I never thought he would actually do it, but there was always an understanding that I would organise it should it occur" the older brother stated in his smooth English tones.

John smiled. "So, you're like the Fairy Godmother?" he asked teasingly.

Mycroft smirked. "In so many words" he drawled, stubbing the ground with his umbrella.

"I need to-" John pointed in the direction of the bar.

"Yes, yes, go on then" Mycroft said with a smile.

John walked through the growing crowd until he reached the bar and consequently the only bar stool. Taking his seat, he ordered a pint and searched the crowd eagerly.

At 6:30 the crowd of 60 or 70 went quiet, sitting down on the previously prepared chairs. John looked around wildly to see what had caused this mass exodus. He caught sight of a very well dressed Sherlock Watson-Holmes standing with his hands behind his back watching the crowd from the safety of the car park, his brother standing at his side.

Lestrade took to the stage with a microphone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen; I would just like to say a little something about the two men that deserve this celebration as earlier today, I was witness to a _very_ small wedding. A wedding between the strangest man I have ever known and the bravest man I have ever met.

"I first met Sherlock six years ago. He verbally abused a collection of my officers before proceeding to tell me that a single hair found at a crime scene pointed to only one possible suspect and their pet monkey."

Greg paused as laughter trickled through the crowd. "Then, two years ago, I met John. John has been the only individual I know of to have put up with Sherlock Holmes for as long as he has – but then, when you love someone, you are prepared to do anything, trust me, I know this." At this, Greg chanced a glance up to the car park and received a smile from Mycroft. "So, without further ado, I give you Sherlock & John Watson-Holmes".

John stood shakily from his bar stool and walked gingerly toward the stage, Sherlock met him halfway and the crowd clapped appreciatively. Taking the microphone from Greg, John shook his hand and looked around the audience.

"Thanks, Greg, not sure I deserved the 'bravest man' part – right now I'm scared to death" John mused causing a ripple of laughter and smiles among the gathered folk. John glanced up at Sherlock before turning back to the audience. "When I met Sherlock Holmes" John sighed "I was a broken man" Sherlock took this opportunity to take John's hand reassuringly. John swallowed thickly and looked up at his husband once more. "It took, less than 24 hours for him to fix me. He offered me an exciting life, a home and a person to protect all in one single day. I knew from then on that I was hooked. It's surprising who you fall for; and you are never entirely prepared for it, but I am sure that I will be with him for the rest of my life, thank you."

As John handed the microphone to his partner with a shaking hand; Sherlock smiled warmly and the doctor was sure he saw a tear in those impossibly light eyes. The cheering was impossibly loud from the smiling mob before they quietened down for Sherlock to speak.

"I love John Watson" Sherlock said clearly into the microphone before replacing the microphone onto the stand in front of them and turning to kiss the Military soldier. There was uproar of cheering and whistling behind him as the crowd stood to clap.

As John and Sherlock started to get carried away; Mycroft took to the stage;

"For goodness sake have some dignity!" He hushed to them before donning his fakest smile to the audience; "_Please_ help yourself to refreshments and ignore these two" Mycroft called into the microphone before leaving the stage and meeting with Greg at the side.

There were a few "Aww"s from the throng of people on the grass and then they began to filter away in order to revisit the bar.

"I love you too" John panted as the pair broke apart for air.

"I know" Sherlock muttered, his eyes still closed from their frantic kissing.

"Come on then, Sherlock, lets go and be sociable" John said, attempting to extricate himself from the consulting detectives' strong grip and straighten out his tuxedo.

"Drink Mr Watson-Holmes?" John asked with a smile as he fixed Sherlock's neckerchief.

"Oh look, Mycroft and Lestrade" Sherlock said with some amusement as he spotted the two men beside the water, talking and holding hands.

"Weddings are wonderful things" John said with a laugh as he headed for the bar.

It was some time later that Sherlock and John were holding onto each other for dear life and wearing hats made from neon straws as they mooched around the designated dance floor.

John had acquired a "just married" sticker to the back of his crisp white shirt and Sherlock had lost his neckerchief and blazer.

Sherlock hiccupped and John giggled. No one in the bar was still sober. Harry Watson was drunker than she had ever been, Molly was tipsy and giggly, even Mycroft was passed out in the gazebo with Greg sprawled next to him.

"Sher-hic" John said lazily. Sherlock mumbled something uncertain before John continued to talk "What we gonna do when we are old and stuff" John asked with a pronounced look of worry on his face. Sherlock simply turned his head and rested his face in John's neck in response. "I think – hic – we should go home – hic – and shag" John mumbled as he stumbled a little on his feet.

Suddenly there was a loud snore and John looked down at his armfuls of husband, the man had slumped somewhat and John was taking the dead weight of a passed out Sherlock Watson-Holmes. He smiled drunkenly and shook Sherlock.

"Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock….Sherlock wake up" John mumbled drunkenly as he shook his arms violently. "I want sex, Sherlock. Come on. Wake up."

Those words had an effect as Sherlock suddenly woke and stood himself upright, grabbing hold of John's hand and walking briskly towards the car; seemingly on a mission.

"Martin, 221B Baker Street if your fit-hic" Sherlock slurred at the hired driver from earlier as he opened the back door and guided John in.

"No problem Mr Holmes" Martin said sleepily as he belted himself in.

The clock on the dashboard read 02:30 as the two men were driven home, snugly wrapped around each other in the back seat of the white Mercedes they fell asleep.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen?" Martin called from the driver's seat – John sat up abruptly and rubbed his eyes to see the clock now read 04:00, he nodded towards Martin and thanked him, grabbing Sherlock's hand and waking him he managed to struggle to the front door to unlock it.

John and Sherlock reached the top step of the staircase together before Sherlock headed for the bathroom. John smiled drunkenly and headed for the kitchen, eating the rest of the custard creams and turning the radio on. There was a typical example of modern club music playing at John began to dance.

Without warning a figure dressed in black launched itself at John from the doorway to their living room. John blinked and found himself pinned to the black and white wallpaper. John sobered instantly as he stared into the hungry eyes of his new husband.

Sharing breathing space for a moment the pair stared at each other – each slowly sobering up enough to want the same thing.

Sherlock pinned John with long arms, moving closer so that his hips were flush with John's waist. It was then, that the taller man lunged in for the kiss: this kiss was unlike anything they had yet shared. The passion was unleashed and unbridled as Sherlock tilted his head and growled into John's mouth as though starving for the older man.

John bit back, giving as good as he was getting. His hands firmly rooted in the dark curls atop Sherlock's head as he directed the kiss, raising his hips as much as he could from their pinned position against the wall, he answered Sherlock's growl with one of his own. John had never felt as wild as he did now, devouring the taller man and desperately wanting more.

Nothing was slow, nothing was romantic; it was harsh, desperate and raw as the two men rastled with each other for dominance. John pushed as hard as he could and managed to successfully spin them, pinning the mad detective to the decorative wallpaper in their living room. He was where he wanted to be now.

Struggling with their clothes, the pair stopped for breath as John pushed Sherlock's shirt from his shoulders. John rested his forehead against Sherlock's, his eyes closed as he undid his own shirt and threw it somewhere behind them. Sherlock pulled his head back, resting it against the wall as John kissed his throat and collar bone, he felt his belt loosen and remove.

He pushed away from the wall when John was least expecting it; flipping the Doctor against the wall once more, Sherlock now removed John's belt and plunged his hand down the front of his lose trousers, cupping and rubbing furiously. John yelped as his hands grabbed at Sherlock's bare midriff and his eyes flew open in surprise.

"Bedroom. Now" John growled dangerously as he looked at Sherlock eagerly.

"Why? This is _our_ living room. This is _our _wall." Sherlock said, his smooth and deep voice sent shivers down the shorter man's neck and he had to close his eyes to stop him from exploding at the sound of it.

In one movement Sherlock pushed himself into John and lifted him from the floor, using the wall as a support, he moaned at the feel of John's body weight on him and he promptly lowered him again to remove the remainder of clothing. John looked up through the dark to see the desperation on his lover's face and he knew he would be claimed this time. Claimed as property of Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock turned from John and ran to the kitchen, ripping his trousers from his tall frame, he grasped the jar of jam from the nearest bunker and ran back to John. Sherlock grunted as he lifted John clean off the floorboards once more, John wrapped his legs hopelessly around the taller man's hips as he wrapped his arms around strong shoulder blades.

Sherlock managed to use the jam to tease John's opening, as a response he received an agreeably rough kiss, after a while, Sherlock used the jam to coat himself, threw the jam jar towards the couch and roughly thrust himself into the shorter man.

John whimpered and growled simultaneously as Sherlock didn't pause his movements but instead lost himself in the feeling of John.

"Sher-lock" John moaned loudly as he extended his neck to lean his head back. Sherlock's legs were feeling particularly shaky as he thrust into John in an immaculate rhythm and he answered with growling John's name through clenched teeth.

The sound of this particular growl was enough for John and he lost himself, his head lolled back, matching his eyes as he was hopelessly impaled upon his husband. The feeling of John's whole body spasms was too much for the consulting detective as he started to see white, his back arched as he was granted one more thrust into his John before it was all over.

Slowly, the pair crumpled to the floor with an "oof" each.

"We…certainly…just consummated our marriage." John panted as he lay back against the cold floorboards, and then he frowned "With, jam".

"Yes…well…" Sherlock started, not actually able to form much more, he left the sentence open.

"I like jam even more now" John mused with a high pitched giggle in the darkness.

"How are we going to tell Mrs Hudson why there is a jam stain on the wall?" Sherlock mused, looking up at the definite streak of jam.

"Ah, don't worry, we have another week before she's back from her honeymoon." John said, still catching his breath.

"Speaking of honeymoons…" Sherlock said with a smile.

"Yes, where are we going?" John queried interestedly as he raised a hand to Sherlock's sweat filled curls.

"The bedroom" Sherlock answered, before he jumped to his feet and pulled John along behind him towards his bedroom for round 2.

The End


End file.
